Bad ass
by Kagome41693
Summary: Sakura is running away from her step-father and ends up tangled in a relationship where she has to lie to everyone in order to keep them all safe.


Sakura moves away to an all new place... her mom sent her away...couple days later her mother dies but internal injuries and her father returns for her.

_"SAKURA!" I heard my mother call me. I rushed downstairs to find my mom on the floor bleeding from various places._

_"Mom!" I yelled rushing to my mothers side. I slid in beside her and she raised her head at me and smiled trying to trick me into thinking that she was okay. "Did he-"_

_"Sakura." My mom grabbed my arm pulling me down to her level. "Get out, go!'' She told me trying to make it sound like she was okay._

_"No, come on we need to get to the hospital" I grabbed her arm trying to pull her up but she kept shaking her head no. "Mom please!" I told her and knew that HE did this to her._

_"He just walked to get more beer, he will be back soon. Please sakura grab the keys on the counter and leave, go to-"_

_"No! Not without you!" I interrupted her falling on my knees shaking with fear. He will be back any-time now and beat me to a pulp._

_"Sakura i will be fine, I transferred you to the sand villages high school and bought an apartment and stashed a lot of money in the car, just run!" She begged. We were planning to run away from him next week but I guess he figured it out._

_"I can't, mom, I can't leave you" I was crying which was making my eyes blurry._

_"Sakura, honey, you are so strong and you don't even know it. Just get out, I will come and fine you when I get away" We were both weeping._

_"I can't, I-"_

_BANG_

_The door slambed open and there HE stood with another six pack in his hands. He was really tall and really built but when he is drunk, none of that matters to his bad coordination. He was not my dad and I will never call him my dad. My real dad died when I was little, so never again will that term be used. Not even in step-dad. _

_"Oh look both of my pretty babies together" He said stumbling inside the door. "Why don't you come and give your daddy a hug, humm" He said and i just looked over at my mom._

_"Get out" My mom whispered. Apparently I stared to long because it gave enough time for HIM to come over to me and yank me up by my hair._

_"Stop!" My mom tried to stand but she couldn't. There was something wrong that she didn't tell me._

_HE laughed and slung me to the floor. Walked over to my mom and picked her up and threw her where she crashed into the coffee table._

_"Mom!" I yelled rushing over to her and thank god that she was still breathing._

_"You girls think you can leave me, ha, I rule this house and I say when you can go" He yelled walking over to my trembling form. He kicked me and I rolled on the floor crouching waiting for the next blow. He kicked my stomach and my back. I tossed and turned till I felt numb. It hurt so bad that I couldn't take it. When I thought that he was done, I grabbed the bar trying to lift myself to it. _

_"Come on, You can do it. Get up!" It sounded like he was smiling or half laughing when he said all of this. I got up to the bar spotting the keys to the car. I stood up and turned around putting my hand behind my back grabing the keys. When I looked up I seen him smirk. I saw my mom moving and hoped to god that she was alright._

_"Oh princess" He said before he punched me in the stomach making me hunch over. I looked back up to see my mom mouthing GO!. Before I knew it my mother jumped at him and he fell at my feet._

_"SAKURA GO!" My mother yelled and I was going out the door as fast as I could. When I got the car started up, thats when I seen him come out of the house. I stepped on the gas and hit it on the road getting as much distance between him and me. Once I got on the interstate I felt a little safe._

******

I woke up with tears in my eyes. Everyday this week I have been dreaming the same thing everynight. How I got away from HIM. I got up and walked into the bathroom slipping out of my pajamas into the hot steaming shower. I have lived in this apartment for the last week that my mom bought. I got a text from her yesturday saying that she would be sneaking out sometime this week and she was getting a new cell so I have to wait a while for her to call me. Today was my first day at this new school and I wasn't frightened or scared. When I got out of the shower, I dressed in a pink camo with a black sweater over it and black skinny jeans. I checked out myself in the mirror with my long straight black hair. My mom told me to change my apperance a couple days ago just incase he filled out a missing persons report. It was pink and to my butt. I cut a couple inches off and turned it black.

I hopped into the elevator riding it down. I got to the lobby hearing the thunder and lightening from the outside.

"Would u like to borrow a umberella mam'" The doorman asked me and I nodded no. He felt sorry for me being so young and alone.

"No but are we still on for poker tonight?" I asked smiling. He checked on me a lot over the last week, so I just starting inviting him inside for some food or a game. His name is Lerry.

"Yeah" He said smiling at me before he held the door open for me and I made a break for my dodge charger 2010. I sold the old one that my mom gave me and it was worth a lot of money sence it was a classic. I didn't want HIM tracing it so I sold it on the way here. This charger was like a get-a-way car if I needed it to be.

When I arrived at school, I was told that parking spaces where not assigned so I parked the closest to the front of the building just in case. I watched at people were hurring to class but they stopped long enough to check out my car. I laughed getting out of my car, locking it and heading to the sign that said front office. I found myself in the office, dripping wet from my hair falling on the back of my shirt.

"Ahh Sakura right?" a nice lady who looked to be in her 30's maybe asked me.

"Yes mam'" I told her acting polight as she rumbled through some papers on the desk.

"Ah, here it is" she handed me a piece of paper that had my schedule on it, I only have 3 blocks because I am taking early release to go deliver to the homeless. I thought it might be something to do besides stay in that apartment, so I volunteered. Then after that, lucky me has to go search for a job before beating Lerry at poker.

"Thanks" I said and she smiled at me.

Finding my class was harder then I thought because downstairs seems to be computers and cafertria. Up-stairs were the classes and it split into three long hallways. Lucky me guess the middle hallway and found the right door but not before bumping into someone on the way.

"what the h-" I stopped and looked up to see a guy with red hair and a black shirt that showed his six pack. He raised his brow at me and I just shrugged. He ignored me and walked into the same class-room as me.

"Gaara late as usual" Then gaara left and that showed me.

"Oh yes Sakura our new student, I was just talking about you" The teacher with grey hair and glasses with a nice ass body said.

"Anything good" I told him and people laughed. I wasn't even trying to be funny.

"No, nothing good came up" He smiled at me but I didn't return it. "Gaara you knew if you were late again then you would-"

"He was with me" I found myself saying. _"What the hell, I don't even know this guy yet I am helping him out." I thought._

"Oh so you were showing Sakura to class?" He asked not believing it. Gaara looked at me and smirked.

"Yes!" He said and his voice was so deep that it sounded so sexy.

"Okay I will bye it this time but Mrs. haruno-" I didn't hear anything as soon as he said my last name.

Everyone around me started talking about me. I couldn't believe this, I move from a place where this was starting to dye down then here it is again.

"settle down everyone" The teacher said looking over at me, and I just looked down. "Sakura would you like to share anything before sitting down" "Oh and I am Kabuto" I nodded.

"Yes my last name is Haruno, and yes it was 4 of my uncles who did that massive killing spree last year, but I don't clame that side of the family anymore. So DROP IT" I told them looking back at Kabuto who pointed to the only open seat in the back next to gaara. Last year four of my uncles went crazy on a high school not far from here and killed 32 students.

"Sakura they are going to take a test so just take a nap or find something else to do" Kabuto told me as he was passing out the test. I lowered myself to my desk and laid there with my head on my hands looking around the room at different people.

When the bell rang people where turning in their test and leaving. I left before any of them, out trying to find my next class which was art. I looked down at my paper to see which number it was and bumped into someone.

"What the hell, can't you tell I am walking- " I looked up seeing gaara again. "oh you really need to stop running into me, didn't you hear, my family has a reputation of killing people for stupid shit" I said walking not really caring if he was listening or following but when I looked back their he was. "Ugh you wouldn't know where that art room is at would you?" I asked and he smirked. God he looks sexy. He pointed to the door right beside where I has stopped and sure enough he was right. I turned back to say thanks but he dissapeared into the crowd.

"Where you just talking to gaara?" A blond headed girl asked as I came into the room.

"Umm yeah I guess why is he your boyfriend or something?" I asked moving toward the he blond busted out laughing and I looked at her.

"Sorry no he is my brother" I looked at her apoligticly. "He usually hurts people who try to get him to talk or gets to close to him" She said and I looked at her.

"Well I am still intact" I said looking at myself and she laughed. "Trust me I am sure I can handle myself" One word thats all it takes to make people back off. "My last name is Haruno" i said and she stopped smiling and looked up at me.

"Damn I thought my family was horrible" She said then her smile returned.

"I have got to give you credit, you didn't run on that one" She frowned again when I said that.

"Girl your new to this school, trust me here there are a lot more people where I came from" She said partly hugging me.

"Damn how many kids did you momma have" I said as a little joke and she got it and laughed

"Mrs. Haruno" Everyone stopped and looked at me. Great by the end of school I am going to have everyone scared of me. Goody.

"Yes" I said looking at her red short hair blowing by the fan and her tan in the light. She looked like a teenager.

"Well sence you are getting along with temari, I will let you sit at her table and I am Mrs. Heart." i looked at this girl whose name I just found out was temari and she smiled grabbing my arm pulling me to her table.

"You will love the girls" she said to me.

I sat down at a table with two other girls then me and temari.

"This is tenten" Temari said pointing at a girl with dark brown hair in two buns. "and this is our shy girl Hinata" She had brown shoulder lenght hair and I smiled at her.

"So haruno" tenten said in a questionable look.

"Yes it was 4 of my uncles that did the massicuring last year" I said answering there unasked quesion.

"Well okay" tenten said smiling.

"Class, we haven't got our shipment in yet, so please just talk among your group for today" Mrs. Heart told us and I was kinda okay with that.

"So Sakura how long have you been here?" Tenten asked

"Just a week, but i have been inside my apartment fixing it up, so i haven't got out yet" I told them.

"Whoa you have your own apartment?" Temari asked

"Well my mom and me but my mom is busy packing up my stuff at the other house moving it here for me" I lied to them.

Sorry if were bugging you but what class do you have next?" hinata said being so polight.

"Umm P/E" I told them and they smiled

"Yes thank you lord" tenten said really loud and we all laughed.

"What?" I said laughing a little bit.

"Well in p/e we get do do what ever we want as long as we are participating, and our boyfriends thinks that they can beat us in flag football. Well The team is 4 against 3 that was till you came along. Can you play?" They asked me and I smiled

"of course" I told them and smiled.

****

When the bell rang to go to fourth, temari linked her arm in mine and led me to the locker rooms. The locker rooms were 4 rows of lockers and girls getting dressed.

"Ahh you must be sakura" I turned seeing a very pretty young lady. "Just call me coach" She told me and I nodded. "What is your size" She asked and I looked around noticing people where changing into gym-wear.

"A medium" I told her and she looked through some boxes and came back with black shorts and a grey shirt. I grabed them changing into them and when I saw that I didn't have a locker I looked over at tenten.

"You can keep your stuff in mine" She said opening her locker and I stashed my stuff in it.

"Thanks" I told her and we walked out into the guy. the guy was huge with rock-climbing walls, bleachers and basketball courts.

"Guys!" Temari called.

Then off the bleachers came 4 guys including one I already knew. Gaara.

"okay sakura, these are the guys" She said and I looked at her like just say there names already.

"The one that looks sleepy is shikamaru which is my man. Long-haired pony-tailed guy is neji and he is Tentens. then theres Kiba who is sweet and he is hinatas man" She pointed to them as she said there names. "Then theres Gaara" I looked up at him then looked back away.

"Oh she already met gaara" temari said and tenten looked at me.

"He is in my first" I told them and they nodded. "My name is Sakura H-

"Haruno, everyone is talking about you" Neji said and I smiled.

"Are we going to play or what" shikamaru said obviously bored.

"Come on, outside we go" tenten said and i looked at them.

"There is a big storm blowing out there and were going to play in it?" I asked

"Of course it makes it all the more fun when you can't see" temari said and I smiled. Guess it would.

We walked outside to the football field which was as far as i could tell was big. It was raining and thundering so bad that I could bearly hear what temari was saying.

"Okay guys get ready to be beaten" Temari said trash talking. Everyone was blocking their boyfriends that mean't that I got gaara. "Go" Someone said and I took off. I went through the hopefully going toward the flag. I really couldn't tell but I then felt pressure on my side as I was flung to the side and landed on my back with a great force on me. I looked up to see gaara hhad tackled me.

"Flag footbal, not tackle" I told him feeling his hot breath on my face.

"Maybe I just wanted to be in this position" He whispered in my ear and I bearly heard it because of all the rain. He was so warm and was blocking most of the rain away from my body and it felt good.

When he removed his body, the cold and rain came back to me. I frowned and thought he had seen it because he smirked. When we returned to the group we seen that tenten had gotten the flag to the other side. Does that mean i was going the wrong way?

"GO TENTEN!" I said smiling and they laughed at me as i high-fived tenten.

We played like that for a while and gaara never did tackle me again. When the lightening started getting worse we were thinking about going in but we were tied.

"We can finish it tomorrow, come on the bell is going to ring" They walked infront and I stayed outside for a second actually enjoying the rain.

"What? Princess not worried about being late to her next class" I felt gaara's hot breath against my skin again.

"I don't have one, I get college credit for helping deliver food to the homeless or people who ordered it" I told him turning around looking at him soak-in-wet just like me.

"So do I" He said smirking

"What theres something your not telling me or what?" I asked as he got closer.

"You sign up for that, you get partners" He said and then I got it.

"are you kidding me, I have to ride around all day delivering food with you" I said moving closer now each time we spoke our lips touched. "Really, really bad idea" I said.

"How bad are you?" He asked and licked his lips on purpose because his tounge hit my lips. "well how bad are you s-a-k-u-r-a" He said my name so low and sexy that I couldn't help but kiss him. He tempted me and I took it. He licked my lip for an entrance and I granted it to him, giving into every thing that he wanted.

"Sakura you still down there?" I heard temari yell making me and gaara pull apart.

"SHH!" Gaara said and I couldn't help but listen. When I didn't think temari was there anymore I looked at him.

"okay that was fu-" Before I could finish his lips were on mine again.


End file.
